1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information systems. More particularly, the present invention concerns information labels having datum points including a substrate having a plurality of holes arrayed in known positions, upon which may be mounted the information label, in a manner such that the datum points are in registry with the arrayed plurality of holes, such that the user can then perforate the label at the appropriate datum points reflecting the condition described by that datum point.
2. Description of Related Art
Information labels have existed for many years. Typically, the label may have a single piece of information printed on the label, or may have a list of possible conditions in a single information category arranged in a list, with the appropriate box for the applicable condition to be checked by the user, typically with some writing instrument. Such labels are often provided with a self-adhesive on the back such that the label can be mounted directly to the device to which the information pertains.
The existing art also includes much more technologically sophisticated information labeling systems such as bar codes. Of course, bar code systems require additional components, such as a computer data base into which is programmed the particular information to be reflected about a specific device, with a label making-system attached to create the appropriate bar code label. The user must subsequently use a bar code scanner to then decode the information for understanding by the user.
The present invention provides an advancement over such information systems by providing an inexpensive and yet reusable substrate onto which can be placed a sequential series of information labels to reflect any changed condition which the label is to convey to the user of the end device. The information label system also contains a simple securement means by which the system can be attached to the device about which information is to be conveyed.
The present invention is an information label or labeling system providing a base to be attached to any of a variety of devices about which information is to be conveyed, with one of a broad selection on information labels from which is to be selected the label appropriate for the information and particular device to which it is applied. The information label may carry a single category of information or a variety of sub-categories of information, each of which is pertinent to a specific condition of the device being labeled. The information label system, according to the present invention, comprises:
(a) a substrate having a plurality of holes arranged in an array of known positions;
(b) means for securing the substrate to an outside device; and
(c) a perforatable information label having dictum points in an array of known positions adapted to be aligned in registry with the arrayed plurality of holes on the substrate,
whereby the perforation of specific datum points through the information label and into aligned ones of the plurality of arrayed holes indicates the positive condition applicable to the outside device as described by that perforated datum point.
In operation, the substrate upon which a label will be subsequently placed, is attached to an appropriate place on the outside device through use of the securing means.
The user selects the label appropriate to the information to be conveyed about the specific device to which the substrate has been attached.
By way of example, the label may be selected to convey the date of an oil change last made to an outside device such as a commercial lawnmower, which is used by any number of employees of the company owning the machine or the ratio of fluids such as oil and gasoline contained in an engine. The information label may bear a first sub-category of information, such as indicating which month of the year, a second sub-category of information, such as indicating which day of the month, and a final sub-category, such as indicating the weight of the oil used when last changed into the machine. The system hereof may also include an alignment structure or label guide such as a peripheral rim or bead integral with the substrate.
The user places the appropriate label upon the substrate, with the label guide on the substrate ensuring that the label is aligned properly on the substrate so that the datum points are in registry with the arrayed plurality of holes. The operator then perforates the appropriate datum points consistent with the oil that was being placed into the machine, so that the subsequent user would know that, for example, the previous oil change was made on June 1, using 10-W30 oil or that the engine is a 4:1 gasoline to oil engine.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following description and in the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.